


You're Worth It All (Life is Strange Gay AU)

by Caesar3594



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bae not Bay ending, Blow Jobs, Everything is the same except Max and Cody are gay guys instead of gay girls, First Time, Frottage, Gays Not Lesbians AU, In Seattle for now, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Sacrifice Arcadia Bay Ending, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesar3594/pseuds/Caesar3594
Summary: Only real difference for this universe is that Max and Chloe are guys, gay or bisexual guys, whose to say for sure. Max's name gets to stay the same thanks to it being an androgynous name, and Chloe becomes Cody (considered Cole but Cody felt like it sounded more like the original).In this AU Rachael and Kate are also turned into Raphael and Karl, for prosperity sake since in this AU Jefferson has to be gay and takes pictures of guys instead. Pretty much Max and Cody dealing with all they left behind and trying to form a new life, starting off in Seattle, fluffy stuff will be present as well as cute first time stuff..





	1. Entranced by his Eyes

            Max felt the fierce vibration of the sky cracking in torrents of lightening throughout his entire body, the fiercest vortex of a tornado he had ever seen was just hundreds of feet in front of him making contact with the town. He felt a bolt of lightning strike close to him and sat up in bed, awaking from his nightmare. It was more than just a dream though, it was a traumatic memory that still haunted him over a week after it happened and he left Arcadia Bay with his new boyfriend and longtime best friend Cody. He was now sweating and panting, sitting upright, still clothed on the queen size bed of the apartment he had rented in Seattle for a few months with Cody, thanks to Principal Well's "Handicapped Fund". Those quotation marks on the envelope and the fact it was straight cash was what convinced Max to let Cody take it back when they broke into Blackwell, all that seemed so long ago now. Max looked around their studio apartment and spied Cody sitting at the desk near the window a little off to the left side of the bed in the small upstairs, bedroom part, of the apartment. The blue haired boy was rolling a joint, but when he heard his boyfriend breathing heavily and noticed Max sitting up he set the half rolled joint down on the desk and turned all his attention to Max, getting up and sitting down next to Max on the edge of the bed.

"Hey dude, you alright?" He asked, gently rubbing Max's shoulder. 

"Yeah... I'm okay" Max replied looking up at his punk boyfriend, leaning into his touch and resting his head on the other boy's shoulder "Just more nightmares... I must have dosed off." He glanced at the clock, which read 9:58 PM. 

"I guess you were kinda beat," Cody said as he wrapped his arms around his partner, gently embracing him "I didn't want to wake you back up, at least not till I finished the jay." 

"Mmm," Max mumbled back into his boyfriend’s shoulder, actually like the sound of that. He'd been a lot more open about weed when they got into Washington, a state where it’s medicinally and recreationally legal, they could smoke a joint right here in their apartment on their bed and be perfectly in the confides of the law. Cody had walked into a literal weed store earlier that day and just bought some bud with cash, simple, legal, and safe; no more shady, dangerous dealers like Frank anymore. Well... technically Cody used a fake ID, cause hes not 21 yet, but that's just semantics. Max had smoked for the first time a few days before, and enjoyed the experience with Cody.

"Speaking of..." Cody began, shifting a little bit and picking up the half rolled joint, licking the glue strip and actually rolling it into a cylinder like shape, finishing the process. He twisted one of the joint’s ends, grabbed his lighter from the desk, and opened the room’s window, before turning to completely face his partner and smiling up at the other boy. Max sat back a bit and relaxed, smiling back as he got lost in how handsome his boyfriend was. Cody put the non-twisted end of the joint in his mouth, and sparked the other end with the lighter, inhaling deeply a big mouthful of smoke and then letting it out and repeating the process before holding it forward toward Max quizzically. Max shrugged and took the joint, starting to inhale from the end like Cody had showed him the other day.  
  
"I told you about 'puff, puff, pass' right?" Cody asked.

  
"Yeah I'm pretty sure you mentioned it, it’s just a rule that says I’m supposed hit the weed twice, but only twice, before passing it along right?" Max questioned back, letting out the smoke from his second puff and handing the joint back to Cody. The warm smoke feeling nice as it left his throat, and already starting to relax him, even before the weed fully took effect.

Cody chuckled a little bit as he took the joint back, getting a raised eyebrow from Max and a light “what?”.

“Nothing, you just sounded like such an adorable dork when you tried to explain it, pretty spot on though.” Cody replied with a smile as he continued to hit the joint, his words causing Max’s cheeks to turn a little red. “We might just make a stoner out of you yet!” Cody joked, some smoke escaping through his mouth as he talked. Max saw this and thought it was one of the most attractive things he’d ever seen. Max felt the cool Seattle air coming in through window and smiled as he stared at his incredibly handsome boyfriend; for the first time in a week or two, Max felt safe and happy, and he knew that everything would be okay, as long as he had Cody.

Cody noticed his partner staring at him and grinned a bit cockily as he let the second lung full of smoke pour out his nostrils. “Pffft, damn Caulfield, that’s hella gay” he joked as he passed the joint back to Max.

Max laughed as he took the joint, “Takes one to know one, Price.” He retorted, attempting to be witty, before pulling on the joint again.

“Alright, smartass, you got me there.” Cody admitted. The two continued to pass the joint back and forth for a few more minutes until it was almost completely smoked.

“You can go ahead and finish that and put it out, I’ll use the roach later,” as he picked up the ashtray and held it out the other boy.

Max nodded as he let out his final hit and snuffed the joint out on one of the sides of the ceramic dish, one of the few things Cody took with him when they left Arcadia, as he did Cody couldn’t help but stare at his cute hipster of a boyfriend, Max’s eyes starting to redden and his body starting to relax, then Cody’s eyes slowly moved to the others neck and his stare took a bit less innocent of a turn.

Max glanced up at Cody and caught the others gaze and blushed deeply “W-what?” he asked, already knowing the nature of the others stare.

Cody loved it when he got Max flustered, he put the ashtray down on the desk and leaned closer to his boyfriend. “Nothing, you just look so cute when your high.” He complimented.

Max’s blush deepened and he turned away for a second in embarrassment, but quickly turned his gaze back to his partner’s beautiful eyes and got lost in them.

Cody smirked a little and leaned in, pressing his lips firmly and passionately against his boyfriends. Max kissed back immediately, with no hesitation, like it was the most confident thing he had ever done. Their lips gently thrashed against each other like waves against the shoreline until they were out of breath, reluctantly pulling away and pressing their foreheads together. They could feel each other’s shaky breaths they were so close, and that just fueled their desire.

Cody pulled Max closer and into his lap; the feeling of their bodies together, even through layers of clothes, made Max shudder as his body yearned for more.  Their lips meet again just as passionate as the first time and Max parted his lips slightly, allowing his partners tongue to press against his. As they continued to make-out Cody slowly moved his arms under Max’s shirt and began massaging small circles into his lower back. Max reciprocated by wrapping his arms around the others sides and lightly squeezing. Soon they had to pull away again, panting for breath, but this time Cody peppered kisses down the others cheek to his neck where he stopped, and started nibbling and sucking on the delicate flesh.

Max couldn’t help but let out a soft moan of pleasure. “F-fuck Cody… I want you to do unholy things to me…” Max joked, chuckling afterwards. Cody laughed and rested his head in the crook of the others neck, glancing down and noticing how hard Max was against him. Max could feel the others stiffness as well, practically sitting on it, and that didn’t help him.

“I can tell.” His seductive tone quickly bringing the focus of the encounter back on track and causing Max’s face to turn almost bright pink.

“Sorry…” Max replied, feeling a bit bad since it was pressing right up against Cody’s stomach.

“Don’t be.” Cody stated simply before pushing the slightly shorter boy down against the bed and climbing on top of him, reuniting their lips.


	2. High and Horny

Cody kissed Max for as long as he could and then reluctantly pulled away to get more air. Max held his blue haired boyfriend close against him on their bed, like he never wanted to let go. “Damn… Cody… I never knew kissing could feel so good.” Max admitted. 

“I absolutely love making out.” Cody remarked back, “Especially with you, Max. I feel like I am proving that your mine.” 

“W-well… there’s more you could to make me yours, you know.” Max mustered up the courage to say, looking up at the punk on top of him. Cody gazed down at the hipster and bit his lip, he hadn’t tried to go that far with Max yet, he wanted to make sure the other was ready first. But now he could practically feel Max’s erection against his through their damn clothes and he wanted him more than ever. He gave Max a quick kiss and started to take off his shirt, it was a cute retro cassette tape t-shirt, totally Max. Cody pulled the garment off over the others head and tossed it aside, smirking at the other before he removed his black over-shirt and favorite skull tee, tossing them aside as well. He leaned down to kiss and nibble at Max’s neck and collarbone, but then Cody’s thought drifted a bit and he remembered what they had just done prior to this.

“W-wait…” Cody said pulling up slightly to look at Max. “I don’t want your first time to be just because your high and feel loose or something… I don’t want to jump into things too fast…” 

Max quickly shook his head and responded, looking into the others eyes “No… Cody, I love you, more than anything in the world. I went through so much to get us both alive and safe together, and I want you so bad. Not just because we smoked some plant before we got into this. I mean sure the weed did loosen me up a tiny bit and give me a little courage but maybe that’s also all the new experiences I’ve gotten into the last two weeks or so with you. Please… I know I want this.”

“I love you too, Max. I want you too.” Cody said after letting his boyfriend finish. He then scooted down a bit and removed the others jeans, smirking at the deer boxers before pulling them off. Max helped by moving his legs with the others motions and then caught Cody’s look. 

“What’s that smirk for? Like my underwear?” Max asked.

“I guess, you’re just such a hipster, a cute hipster though.” Cody answered before he started kissing down Max’s chest, all the way past his stomach and further down. But instead of going right for Max’s now bare hard dick, he kissed around it and spreaded Max’s legs.

“What are you doing you tease?” Max pestered.

“Shhh.” Cody responded before gently licking around the rim of Max’s asshole. Max moaned out like he never had before, feeling things unknown to him before now.

“God d-dammit, Cody.” 

Cody grinned, proud of his work so far, glancing up at Max’s face and his expression of a new pleasure. He then slowly licked around the ring of muscle once more and then pushed his tongue inside Max’s hole, very thankful that Max had taken a shower earlier that night. This time the moan that Max let out was louder, his fingers grabbing at the comforter of the bed as he did. 

“That’s right, makes those beautiful noises for me...” Cody said before putting his index and middle fingers in his mouth and putting a significant amount of spit on them. Max looked down a little confused but before his brain could process more Cody slipped his two now slightly slippery fingers into Max’s ass, scooting up a bit to be closer to his partner’s face and look at him, however his fingers were still inside the other boy. Max let out another moan, this one even louder and breathier this time, his back arching slightly and his head titling back. “F-fuck…” he managed to get out in between moans and breaths.

“Hey if I’m going too fast just let me know okay, and I’ll slow down or we can back up a bit so you’re more comfortable.” Cody clarified to his boyfriend.

“N-no, you’re perfect. This feels so g-good. Please, d-don’t stop.” Max replied “But… maybe…” Max tried to continue, desperately looking down at his hard dick that was standing straight and harder than ever. Cody understood and nodded, gently wrapping his other hand around Max’s cock and beginning to slowly stroke up and down as he moved his fingers in and out of Max’s asshole, the slightly smaller boy’s breathy moans increasing in number. 

“C-Cody… h-how… are you...” Max struggled to moan out.

“Shhh, I’ve got you.” Cody reassured, realizing his lover need a little more. He leant down and kissed Max deeply, catching the end of one of his moans and then quieting him as his kissed his tattooed boyfriend back. Cody continued to kiss other boy passionately, his tongue getting familiar with Max’s, and his fingers and the hand on Max’s member quickening in speed slowly but exponentially. 

It didn’t take long under these conditions for Max to near his orgasm, unable to stop his lips from parting from Cody’s to moan again as he started to cum. Cody let his head rest in the crook of the others neck where he kissed the other lightly as Max road out his orgasm, getting most of it on his stomach.  
Cody slowly and gently removed his fingers from the other and stood up. “Hold on, I’ll be back super quick I swear.” He said before quickly going to bathroom, washing his hands, and returning with a towel. Max smiled as his shirtless blue-haired lover returned and cleaned him up with a towel, tossing it aside and then kissing him again.  
Max kissed back for a bit and then came up with an idea, he pulled away and said “Alright, now it’s my turn to return the favor,” as he sat up slightly Max pushed the other boy down so he was sitting. Max then gotten on to the floor on his knees beside Cody and started to pull off his ripped faded jeans. 

Cody bit his lip and asked “Are you sure, Max? You don’t have too; we don’t have to go this fa-“ 

“No,” Max said, purposefully interrupting Cody. “I don’t have to. But, I WANT to.” He then pulled off the taller boy’s grey boxers and bit his lip when he looked right at Cody’s dick. It had to be at least six inches long, he was hard of course by now, and he was nicely thick. Max actually thought it looked appealing to him and wrapped his lips around the head without hesitation, pressing his tongue against the tip, earning a moan from Cody. Max slowly bobbed down a little past the head, his lips now touching the shaft, and then came back up. He started to get a rhythm down as he continued to suck and his tongue pressed against the side of the shaft.

“Jesus Christ, Max! A-are you sure you’ve never done this before? You seem awful good at it…” Cody half joked before biting back another moan. Max smiled around the cock in his mouth and pushed himself further, taking pretty much then entire thing and feeling his face touch the others crotch. The skin to skin contact felt so warm, and Max never wanted to stop touching him. For when they were together like this Max knew that Cody was really there with him and everything was going to be okay. Max pulled up a little and looked up at Cody’s face to make sure he was doing a good job. Cody gazed down and caught the others look, returning it and looking into Max’s eyes. 

“F-fuck Caulfield… you keep looking at me like and I’m going to lose it real quick in your mouth.” Cody said. Max smiled again as he looked down, blushing a bit but proud he was doing good so far, and then increased his speed, squeezing slightly around the others shaft with his lips.

Cody’s hips bucked instinctively pushing himself all the way in Max’s mouth again. “Shit! Max…. I’m gonna-“ Cody tried to warn but was interrupted with a moan as he started to spurt into Max’s warm and wet throat. Max was prepared though and swallowed the substantial amount of fluid his partner let out until he was finished.

Max licked his lips and collapsed down on the bed next to Cody, now exhausted. Cody lied back and grabbed the blanket next to him, pulling it over them and then wrapping his arms around Max and pulling him closer, allowing the brunet to rest his head against his bare chest. Max did so happily, nuzzling into the other and getting comfortable. “I love you, Cody.”

Cody smiled down at his adorable partner, “I love you too, Max.” He said softly before looking at Max one last time and closing his eyes, and in few minutes they were both sound asleep in each other’s arms.


	3. Sunbaked Morning

For the first time in nearly two weeks, even though it felt like longer, Max was able to get a full night of un-interrupted sleep, safe and happy as he was snuggled against Cody, in his arms. Max awoke as the sun caste a beam of light in through the open window, hitting the sleeping couple as it rose up the room with the sun. Max glanced up at the sleepy figure holding him and smiled; Cody was so handsome, even in the early morning. They had moved slightly in their sleep; Cody was no longer on his back but sleeping on his side, his arms still holding Max and his naked figures closer together. Max was still snuggled against the slightly larger boy’s chest, his arms wrapped around Cody’s side like he never wanted to let go. Max decided not to get up, nuzzling against Cody and just letting his thoughts drift for a while as he savored the moment with his boyfriend. 

A few minute past and then Cody spoke “Do you think we did the right thing back in Arcadia… maybe we should have… I don’t know tried to do something more?” Max hadn’t even realized Cody was awake yet so he was caught off guard slightly by the question. 

Max thought for a moment and then pulled back slightly so he could look Cody in the eyes as he answered. “I don’t know for sure… But what I do know is that I went through too much to just let you die again.” Max’s words were soft, but sure. “You’re worth it all, Cody. You are my number one priority.” He continued, “I want you, I need you… I love you, more than anything.” 

Cody let Max finish and blinked his eyes, not entirely sure what to say back yet. “Damn, Max. I love you too. I’m here for you… I wish I was better with words but just know that I’ll always be here for you. I love you more than anything else in the world too.” Cody comforted back before leaning done to press his lips against Max’s, the kiss deep and long, tugging at Max’s lower lip as they pulled away.

“So… you wanna get up yet?” Cody asked. 

“No, I want to stay in this bed with you forever.” Max answered.

“Good, me too.” Cody said with a smile before returning to making out with his hipster lover. Max reciprocated a little sleepily but focusing on continuing to move his lips against Cody’s, allowing their tongues to get real familiar with each other. Max tried to keep breathing through his nose but had difficulty focusing on anything on than Cody’s touch, which felt like burning pleasure warming against his skin. Soon he was reluctantly pulling away from air, a trail of spit connecting their mouths as he did. Cody chuckled lightly and brushed it off using his wrist.

“Gross…” Max joked.

“Oh yeah, of all the things we’ve done so far, a trail of spit connecting us after we made out is definitely the grossest.” Cody remarked back sarcastically. It did cause Max to think back to what they had done last night and how Cody had made him feel things he never felt before… and shit… now Max’s morning wood was definitely as stiff as could be, and he blushed again out of habit. 

Cody felt the others need against his hip and cooed “Aw… here let me help you with that, hippie.” Before he quickly climbed on top of his boyfriend, pushing forward to not only kiss him again but also to brush up against Max’s hard member with his own, rubbing the two cocks against each other and keeping them pinned there between the two boys. Max started to kiss back but ended up breathily moaning into the others mouth, unable to stop the noises from escaping him. Cody grunted as he rocked his hips back and then pushed forward against Max, warranting a moan from both of them.

“Unng! C-Cody! F-fuck…” Max moaned out as his hips bucked up against Cody desperately. 

Cody could feel Max’s desperation and moved with Max, creating a rhythm as he let his head rest in the crock of Max’s neck, beginning to nibble at the soft skin like he had learned yesterday drove Max crazy. 

Damn Cody was good at this, Max thought, almost too good; he wanted this to last forever but already he was almost losing it. “S-shit! C-Cody… I’m-” Max begin to attempt to say.

He was interrupted by Cody responding “Don’t worry, I’m right there with you, Max” between grunts and moans. Cody thrusted against Max extra hard and bit down on the others neck, purposefully leaving a mark, as he started to cum. The feeling of Cody starting to finish against him and biting his neck was more than enough for Max to cum too, loudly moaning out Cody’s name as he did.

Cody gave Max another quick kiss and then groaned as he pulled himself off Max, grabbing the towel from last night off the floor and using it to clean up their stomachs.

Cody then lied back down next to Max and pulled him close. “Mmm, now I definitely don’t want to get up.” Cody declared. 

“The sun did just come up a little while ago… we could just stay here and cuddle and sleep for a while longer.” Max proposed. 

“Perfect.” Cody replied as he rested his chin against the top of Max’s head, the boys tightly embracing again, their limbs tangled and cuddled against each other. 

“Damn, I’m so lucky to have you.” Cody said softly.

“Yeah right, I’m the lucky one.” Max said back smiling widely.

“No way! You’re the pretty boy here.” Cody replied with grin. 

“Fine, agree to disagree.” Max said, cuddled against his boyfriend’s chest, as he closed his eyes. 

“Smartass” Cody joked lightly before closing his eyes again as well. Max just continued to smile and drifted back to sleep, happier than he’s ever been before. Cody followed a few minutes later. 

. . .

Cody woke up a few hours later. Grinning as he remembered the cute hipster in his arms. He slowly shifted onto his back, keeping Max against him and trying not to wake him; then Cody reached down and picked up his phone from the floor where it was charging. He clicked the screen on and looked at the time, 11:53. Damn… they did spend the whole morning in bed together. 

“Hey, lover boy, wake up. It’s almost noon, I’m hungry.” Cody said softly, gently rubbing up and down Max’s side to wake him up. Max’s eyes fluttered awake and he smiled up at his boyfriend. 

“Morning… is it really already? Damn, I was just so comfortable.” Max replied as he started to awaken. He scooted up on the bed to kiss his boyfriend for a few seconds and then sat up, lowly rising from the bed. Cody stole a glance at Max’s ass before he sat up. Smirking as he stretched, raising both arms and moving his neck and shoulders to both sides slowly. Max found his clothes and pulled his deer boxers and jeans back on, watching Cody stretch as he did and admiring Cody’s intricate tattoo on his right shoulder and upper arm. Max slipped on his cassette t-shirt and then grabbed his camera bag. Cody had just pulled on his boxers and ripped jeans, the midday sun coming in and hitting him partially and at an angle. Max smiled as a he had a thought and took out his camera, quickly taking a picture of Cody, shirtless, with the sun hitting his tattoo. 

Cody grinned after the photo was taken and pulled on his skull shirt. “Get a good shot, Max, master photographer?” Cody asked, teasing slightly.

“Yeah, you looked super handsome like that with the sun shining on your tattoo.” Max admitted, grabbing his phone and putting it in his pocket. “I really need some more new clothes though… can we go shopping today? I think we need more than three outfits since we just put on our clothes from yesterday since our other two outfits are dirty.” 

“Sure. Brunch first, then clothes shopping, sound good?” Cody asked as he pulled on his black over-shirt and grabbed his phone, the envelope of cash, and his keys.

“Yes. Sounds perfect.” Max answered before leaning forward to kiss his punk partner again.

Cody kissed back and then grabbed Max’s hand, holding it all the way as he led the slightly shorter boy out their rented apartment and to his truck, not letting go till they got there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism and comments are appreciated, if people like this enough I will definitely continue it as long as I can.


End file.
